El despertar de los demonios
by Scarlettmoon17
Summary: Pietro Maximoff logró conseguir una tabla de Ouija y piensa jugarlo en pleno Halloween para demostrarle a su gemela que los sucesos paranormales no son más que leyendas urbanas sin saber que desatará el infierno en su casa


**DISCLAIMER: Los personajes aquí presentados no son de mi propiedad, son de Stan Lee, MARVEL y demás anexados**

 **Este reto participa en el reto "Calaverita" del Foro "Groovy Mutations"**

* * *

Los portales al averno pueden encontrarse donde uno menos cree. Una tabla de madera pirografiada puede ser un ejemplo de ello ¿Quién podría esperar que algo tan rudimentario como eso pudiera desatar tal infierno en su hogar?

Los gemelos Maximoff lo debieron meditar más.

31 de Octubre por la tarde, Wanda Maximoff salía de su sesión con su terapeuta, Pietro la acompañaba revisando su celular como si su vida se le fuera en ello sin prestar un sólo gramo de atención a la plática que su hermana sostenía

—¿Acaso estás escuchando lo que dije? — preguntó molesta una vez que vio a su gemelo metido en otra cosa

—¿Cómo? Ah…. Sí…— tartamudeó, Wanda rodó los ojos con fastidio y aceleró el paso, Pietro rió por lo bajo pues sólo le jugó una pequeña broma —Vale, vale, tranquila, sólo estaba jugando— dijo sosteniéndola de los hombros cuando la alcanzó

—¿Por qué siempre haces eso? Sabes que no es divertido.

—Me gusta hacerte enojar— acarició su mejilla con dulzura, Wanda por su parte torció su boca con disgusto luego suspiró resignada, así era su hermano —¿En verdad crees eso? Son sólo leyendas urbanas.

—No estaría del todo segura, ha habido casos documentados.

—Puedo demostrarte que no es así— Wanda alzó una ceja dubitativa acompañada de una sonrisa ladina

—¿Ah sí? ¿Y cómo?— Pietro detuvo el paso, miró a ambos lados asegurándose que nadie más lo viera antes de abrir su mochila y mostrar lo que traía

—Por esto— Wanda quedó petrificada ante el contenido, se trataba de una tabla de Ouija lo que traía escondido

—¿De dónde lo sacaste? ¡Tienes que deshacerte de eso ya! — exclamó alarmada

—Vamos, no seas aguafiestas. La profesora ha dicho que la única forma de corroborar algo es por medio del método científico y eso haremos esta noche para verificar que son cuentos lo que dicen acerca de ésta cosa— respondió ligeramente arrogante

—¿Qué hacen par de perdedores? — escucharon a sus espaldas, la chica le quitó la mochila a su hermano y la cerró discretamente para que John no se diera cuenta de lo que tenían en su poder, no quería más involucrados

—¿Qué hay Johnny? Hablábamos de la Ouija y todas esas patrañas.

—Yo sigo diciendo que son reales, hay muchas cosas en este mundo que no conocemos.

—Patrañas, yo creo más en un maldito asaltante que puede quitarme mi dinero a un estúpido fantasma que no me hará nada— exclamó el castaño siguiendo el andar de los gemelos y dándole la razón al platinado

—¿Lo ves Wanda? Te exaltas por nada— entonces le quitó su mochila —Mira lo que obtuve— le dijo a su amigo quién sólo alzó una ceja

—¿¡De dónde mierda la sacaste!?

—Eso no importa, mi madre no estará esta noche y pensábamos jugar para enseñarle a mi hermanita que los fantasmas y hechos paranormales no existen ¿Quieres acompañarnos?

—De acuerdo, ya que no tengo nada mejor qué hacer.

—Pietro no— musitó la muchacha pero ya era demasiado tarde, los chicos ya habían pactado quedarse de ver en la casa de los Maximoff a las once para esperar la media noche y comenzar a jugar. Lorna también se enteró de la jugada que su hermano mayor haría y se vio llamada por la curiosidad por lo que también se unió al grupo.

Llegó la hora pactada, todos estaban en la sala de la casa esperando a que la media noche llegara, mientras tanto un extraño aire gélido invadió la habitación pues las ventanas y puertas permanecían cerradas

—¿Y bien? ¿Qué hacemos mientras tanto? — preguntó John impaciente

—¿No puedes esperar diez benditos minutos?

—Mi tiempo es valioso.

—Podemos empezar, ya casi es media noche— sugirió Lorna para acabar con el incómodo silencio que comenzaba a apoderarse del lugar

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo excepto Wanda que temblaba como gelatina mal cuajada, sabía que eso era mala idea pero no pudo convencer a sus hermanos y su amigo de lo contrario así que allí estaba, sentada alrededor de la mesa con la maldita tabla en medio

—¿Quién comenzará?

—Pietro, fue su idea traer ésa cosa.

—De acuerdo— todos respiraron y se relajaron antes de poner sus manos en la guía de la tabla y hacer una pregunta —Espíritus del más allá, queremos hacer contacto ¿Hay alguien entre nosotros? — miraron la tabla a la expectativa de que algo pasara pero nada ocurrió

—No pasa nada.

—¿Ven? Les dije que eran…— el sonido de las doce campanadas interrumpió al castaño que dio un respingo en su lugar, Wanda y Lorna no pudieron aguantar las ganas de reír por lo bajo haciéndolo enojar

—Vuelvo a preguntar, queremos hacer contacto ¿Hay alguien aquí? — por unos segundos la guía no se movió pero eso cambió cuando el pequeño oráculo se empezó a mover lentamente hacia el Sí.

Todos se quedaron paralizados, especialmente Wanda que quería gritar y salir corriendo de allí, sabía que todo eso terminaría mal pero los demás parecían asustados pero impactados.

—¿Qué mierda fue eso? — preguntó un impactado John

—¿Cuántos hay aquí? — la tablilla nuevamente se fue moviendo lentamente entre los números pirografiados de la misma llegando al número tres, todos sintieron un escalofrío pero John lo dejó pasar y queriéndose hacer pasar por valiente empezó con las preguntas

—Si de verdad están aquí den una muestra de su presencia— la guía se movió lentamente hacia el No y de inmediato cambió entre la J y la A simulando las sílabas de una carcajada como si los espíritus se estuvieran burlando de él —Malditos imbéciles— gruñó molesto

—John por favor, deja de provocarlos— pidió Wanda

—Es mi turno de preguntar— dijo Lorna para evitar un enfrentamiento entre su hermana y su amigo —Quisiera hablar con nuestra abuela ¿podrían ayudarnos a contactarla? — nuevamente la guía se movió, ésta vez hacía el Sí, la peliverde chilló emocionada, Wanda un poco pero John y Pietro sólo rodaron los ojos pues a pesar de que veían con sus propios ojos que eso se movía querían aferrarse a su incredulidad.

—¡No, yo no puedo con esto! Me largo de aquí— exclamó Wanda levantándose de su lugar y saliendo de la sala, la ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de ella y eso no era bueno porque padecía de características demenciales y ataques de ansiedad.

En su paso a su habitación sus pies le pesaron como si tuviera concreto en ellos, el camino se le hizo eterno y le pareció que los cuadros de las fotos familiares se movían de vez en vez, estaba aterrada, debía admitirlo, cuando por fin llegó a su habitación se encerró y se aferró a su almohada rogándole a su Dios que los protegiera.

Mientras tanto el juego continuó, las preguntas, algunas imprudentes por parte de John y Pietro siguieron hasta casi las 3 de la mañana que todos se sintieron agotados y prefirieron dar por terminada la sesión, el platinado le ofreció posada a su amigo pues no lo dejaría salir en la madrugada hasta su casa de lo contrario no podría con la consciencia por la paliza que su padrastro le podría propinar si lo despierta, así todos se fueron a dormir sin imaginarse que tres demonios los vigilaban desde la oscuridad.

—Humanos tontos que siempre juegan con cosas que están por encima de su entendimiento— dijo uno de ellos mientras sonreía malicioso irse a la cama

A la mañana siguiente todo pareció normal, Wanda despertó primero que todos pues no pudo dormir muy bien del todo gracias a ése asunto de la tabla de Ouija, se levantó de la cama, se arregló y bajó para desayunar.

—Buenos días mi niña ¿Cómo amaneciste? — dijo Magda desde la cocina al ver a Wanda entrar

—¿Mamá? ¿A qué hora llegaste? Deberías estar dormida.

—Tranquila, llegué hace poco así que quiero aprovechar para hacerles el desayuno.

—Pero es mucho mamá, deberías ir a descansar, Lorna, Pietro y yo nos encargamos del desayuno— dijo preocupada, su madre sonrió enternecida y acariciándole la mejilla agregó: —

—Calma hija, mejor ve por tus hermanos.

—De acuerdo— sin mucho ánimo y viendo de reojo la mesa de la sala fue por sus hermanos, la primera salía del baño ya vestida y arreglada

—Buenos días Wanda.

—Buenos días Lorna.

—¿Estás bien? Luces cansada— preguntó la peliverde

—No tuve una buena noche— su hermana ya no investigó más, sabía perfectamente por qué no pudo dormir bien, de hecho ella también estuvo algo inquieta pues por ratos sintió que alguien las vigilaba entre las sombras —Iré por Pietro, ve a ayudar a mamá con el desayuno por favor.

—Claro— la castaña caminó por el pasillo rumbo al cuarto de su hermano, al llegar llamó a la puerta y mientras esperaba a que éste le respondiera volteó a la ventana, lanzó un desgarrador gritó al ver a un sujeto que colgaba.

Todos fueron en su ayuda, Pietro salió semi desnudo de su habitación y Madga y Lorna corrieron desde la cocina

—Wanda, Wanda ¿Qué tienes?

—¡Ahí… hay un muerto, un muerto colgando del árbol…!— chillaba tapando su boca, su gemelo abrió la ventana para revisar los alrededores mientras su hermana y madre la abrazaban con cariño, al final cerró la ventana y negó con la cabeza

—¿Ya te tomaste tu medicamento?

—No estoy loca mamá, yo lo vi ¡Ahí estaba, ahí estaba! — gritaba histérica

—No hija, no estás loca pero recuerda que debes tomar tus pastillas para que no veas u oigas cosas desagradables.

—¡Por qué nunca me creen! — dicho esto salió corriendo a su habitación encerrándose en ella

—Wanda…— Magda estiró los brazos en un intento por retener a su hija.

—¿Quieres que vaya y hable con ella? — cuestionó el mayor, su madre negó con la cabeza

—Déjenla, recuerden que aún está en etapa de aceptación— agregó con tristeza en su voz

Regresaron a la cocina, el desayuno ya se había quemado y tuvieron que rehacer todo

Mientras tanto los demonios sonreían vigilando a Wanda en su cuarto quien abrazaba su almohada llorando de sólo recordar ésa horripilante imagen

—La niña nos puede servir, sufre de demencia, se está volviendo loca— explicó la súcubo

—Entonces juguemos con ella un rato ¿No Emma?

—Hasta la noche Azazel, tengo preparado algo para estos mocosos— los tres sonrieron maliciosos y desaparecieron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Prepararon algo más para desayunar y lo hicieron en silencio, Lorna le preguntó a Pietro por John y éste le dijo que se fue muy temprano, que debía llegar a su casa o tendría problemas. Comieron en silencio, uno muy incómodo y espeluznante que ponía los pelos de punta, terminaron y se repartieron los quéhaceres del hogar mientras Magda iba a visitar a Wanda, llamó a la puerta pero no respondió así que decidió entrar, la chica se había quedado dormida abrazada a su almohada y con algunas lágrimas aún acumuladas en sus ojos, su madre las limpió con sus pulgares y no pudo evitar llorar, sintió que estaba perdiendo a su pequeña por culpa de la locura que cada día la consumía más

—Ay Wanda ¿Es que los medicamentos no están haciendo efecto? — se interrogó con culpa abrazándola con cuidado de no despertarla.

Wanda Maximoff llevaba tres meses diagnosticada con características esquizoides y ataques de ansiedad luego de un accidente donde se golpeó fuertemente la cabeza, su familia siente que a veces está bien y otras está mal como ahora, era un subir y bajar de emociones que sentían que no podían soportar.

Al terminar todos los quéhaceres Lorna y Pietro se pusieron a jugar videojuegos, su hermana no salió de su cuarto en todo ése rato

—Espera, tengo que ir al baño— exclamó la peliverde

—Date prisa o continuaré sin ti— Advirtió Pietro divertido

—Lo haces y te mato— advirtió con una sonrisa divertida en su rostro, luego continuó su camino al baño, cuando entró soltó un pequeño gritó

—¿Estás bien? — preguntaron su madre y su hermano

—Sí… Sí claro, sólo vi una araña— mintió pues en realidad había visto sangre emanar del espejo del baño por unos instantes — Tranquila Lorna, todo está bien— se dijo frotándose los brazos y volteando al espejo cerciorándose que sólo había sido su imaginación y así fe pues éste se encontraba limpio.

Regresó a la sala con su hermano que esperaba impaciente

—Vaya, ya era hora.

—Oye Pietro, ¿No has notado la casa un poco… extraña? — el aludido alzó una ceja confundido

—¿A qué te refieres?

—No sé cómo explicarme… Desde anoche que nos fuimos a dormir sentí que alguien nos observaba o seguía con la mirada.

—Sólo estás nerviosa por lo de anoche pero verás que pronto pasará. Mañana que mamá se vaya a trabajar me desharé de esa cosa— contestó abrazando a la menor de sus hermanas y siguieron con su ronda de videojuegos.

La tarde y el resto del fin de semana pasó de forma extraña para los chicos, Wanda no salió de su cuarto en todo el día y Pietro y Lorna experimentaron cosas "extrañas", vieron que la mesa donde estuvieron sentados se movió, sintieron que algo los tocó, tuvieron visiones de paredes ensangrentadas, muertos arrastrándose por los rincones de la casa entre otras más poniéndolos nerviosos, el albino le mandó un mensaje a Johnny preguntándole cómo estaba, tardó en contestar pero dijo que bien, sin novedad alguna no obstante era orgulloso, por muy amigo que fuera de los Maximoff no iba a admitir que sucesos paranormales también le estuvieron sucediendo a él desde que salió de su casa esa mañana.

Las noches eran un tormento para Wanda porque no podía dormir, sentía que algo la vigilaba desde las sombras de su cuarto así que se tomó dos pastillas más para dormir quedando dopada y sólo así podía conciliar el sueño. Los demonios en efecto se hallaban escondidos en la penumbra vigilando a sus pobres presas, en especial a la que manipularían para desatar el infierno en sus mentes. Azazel se acercó, comenzó a mover la mano manipulando la mente de la castaña que empezó a retorcerse en su cama y balbucear cosas inentendibles.

—Hora de que nos diviertas, muñeca— expresó con una sonrisa espeluznante luego desaparecieron

Al lunes siguiente Pietro se levantó temprano para alcanzar a meter la tabla en una bolsa negra y dejarla en los botes de basura para que el camión se la llevara.

—Listo, todo solucionado, la tabla ya fue desechada ahora nuestras vidas regresan a la normalidad. Hermanita tenías razón, hay algo más allá de éste mundo— expresó colocando su mano sobre el hombro de Wanda quien reaccionó sobresaltada y alejó su mano de un manotazo

—¡No me toques! — los otros dos la miraron confundidos

—Wanda ¿Qué sucede? — al verla con detenimiento lucía cansada, con unas terribles ojeras que opacaban sus orbes cafés

—¡Wanda por Dios, luces terrible! — la preocupación creció en sus hermanos a lo que la mencionada sólo respondió con una mirada distante, como si no estuviera allí.

Comenzaron a debatir si debían llevarla a la escuela, dudaban que estuviera en óptimas condiciones para asistir no obstante no había nadie en casa, su padre los había abandonado hace años y por ello su madre se vio obligada a buscar empleo dejando a sus hijos solos por largas jornadas, podía darle alguna crisis al verse sola, tenían un dilema qué resolver. Decidieron llevarla y Pietro le pondría especial atención, en la escuela los profesores estaban al tanto de su estado mental y comprenderían.

Llegando a la escuela, Pietro se sentó atrás de Wanda para poder vigilarla mejor, ése día lucía ida, como si estuviera en otro planeta y eso lo angustiaba demasiado, ¿Sería la enfermedad avanzando? Ellos no querían tener que controlar sus medicamentos pues querían darle independencia y no querían abrumarla haciéndola sentir una niña pequeña pero ¿y si ése estado era porque no se había estado tomando los medicamentos como el psiquiatra indicaba? Supuso que ahora debían regulárselos.

—Buenos días chicos— saludó el maestro, Pietro levantó su mochila para sacar su cuaderno y quedó paralizado cuando al hacerlo se topó con la tabla de Ouija dentro de ella, no, eso debía ser imposible pues él mismo la había puesto en la basura, sacó su cuaderno rápidamente y la cerró, en cuanto pudiera la arrojaría al basurero de la escuela.

El día pasó de forma estresante hasta la hora del almuerzo, Wanda tuvo dos crisis que controlaron con ayuda de sus maestros aunado al asunto de la tabla en la mochila del muchacho.

—¿Cómo te ha ido?

—Fatal, creo que me iré con ella a casa. Le dieron dos crisis, el profesor Hank tuvo que ayudarme a controlarla y ya sabes cómo son los idiotas de los compañeros— contestó enojado recordando cómo la miraban con burla o murmurando que la encerraran por loca —Aparte…— le pidió que se acercara y le mostró el maldito objeto, Lorna ahogó un gritó ¿Cómo si él la puso en el bote de basura en la mañana? —En cuanto llegue Wanda quédate con ella y yo iré al basurero.

—De acuerdo— la peliverde se removió del escalofrío pero fue abrazada por su hermano mayor, en ése momento Wanda llegó con su almuerzo

—¿Ya están hablando sobre a qué manicomio mandarme?

—Por favor, no digas eso, superaremos esto cariño.

—Aguarden un momento, ya vuelvo— así el albino corrió al basurero, al llegar sacó el objeto y lo arrojó lo más lejos que pudo —¡Y quédate ahí! — gritó antes de regresar al comedor, no obstante sus invitados del otro mundo lo observaban fijamente

—Esto no se acaba así de fácil, cariño— dijo la demonio volviéndose humo, rápidamente Pietro volvió con sus hermanas

—Ya volví.

—Hola chicos, ¿están bien? Los veo algo… extraños— interrumpió John dejando su bandeja en la mesa

—Más o menos, ami…— Pietro calló de golpe al ver la quijada del castaño levemente morada al igual que su pómulo derecho, llevó sus manos a su cabello fastidiado —Ése bastardo te volvió a golpear ¿verdad?

—¿De qué diablos hablas? — agregó Allerdyce a la defensiva

—De esto— sostuvo su quijada y le rozó el pómulo, de inmediato su amigo hizo un mohín de dolor

—Déjame en paz.

—¡Te he dicho que lo denuncies por agresión, pero no me haces caso!

—¡Él no se fue con las manos vacías, también le propiné unos buenos golpes que no pudo esquivar por lo ebrio que estaba, entiende, no soy una más de tus hermanitas a la que tienes que proteger, sé cuidarme solo!

—Pero sí eres mi amigo y no quiero que un día ése bastardo te dé un mal golpe que te lleve al hospital— exclamó con un nudo en la garganta, Pietro estaba furioso, sus sentimientos entremezclados con el asunto de las crisis de su hermana y ahora el enterarse que el padrastro de John lo volvió a golpear le daban nauseas

—¡Ja! Ya he estado ahí, sé cuidarme solo— dicho esto tomó su bandeja y se retiró de allí, Wanda seguía en su mundo revolviendo su comida y Lorna se quedó callada, no quiso meterse pues no era tan amiga del Allerdyce como los gemelos.

Los días pasaron y más sucesos extraños fueron envolviendo a los cuatro chicos que jugaron aquella noche de Halloween; voces en la noche, golpes en las ventanas, pesadillas imposibles de describir pero la más susceptible y frágil fue Wanda que poco a poco fue perdiendo más y más la cordura hasta que ya no pudo más, un día Nightcrawler, el tercer demonio que los vigilaba hizo que simplemente se rompiera como un fino vidrio.

Pietro fue a su clase de atletismo mas su entrenador lo entretuvo con una junta para arreglar los puntos para la competencia que tendrían en dos semanas así que demoró en llegar a casa, Lorna hacía su tarea en la sala y cuidaba a su hermana al mismo tiempo y Wanda sólo veía el piso como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

—¿Emma?

—Calma Azazel, esto debe hacerse en el momento indicado— comentó la demonio sonriendo ladina mientras observaba a las chicas tranquilas, eran casi las ocho de la noche así que esperarían a las ocho campanadas para empezar con el show para darles un buen escarmiento —Nightcrawler, encárgate del muchacho del mechero.

—Será un placer— y con un puff se desvaneció.

En cuanto dieron la noche las cosas se empezaron a poner tensas, un aire gélido, casi de ultratumba llenó la casa, los muebles uno a uno se empezaron a mover frente a la mirada horrorizada de Lorna que jaló a Wanda consigo para intentar protegerla

—¡Por Dios! ¿Qué está pasando? — gritó aterrada, viendo cómo todo en su sala flotaba como si fuera una película de terror, su instinto de supervivencia le dijo que corriera ay así lo hizo, el lugar más seguro que pensó fue en su habitación así que jalando a Wanda de la mano la adentró a su cuarto, cerró la puerta tras de sí y le puso pestillo

—Esto les pasa a aquellos que osan burlarse de lo que está más allá de su comprensión— expresó Emma presentándose ante Lorna, su cuerpo tembló y sus rodillas le falsearon dejándola caer al suelo

—¿Qui…Quién eres? ¿Por qué haces esto?

—Me llamo Emma Frost y ustedes fueron los que nos llamaron, por eso nunca juegues con algo que no controlarás—

— _La tabla de Ouija—_ pensó de inmediato

—Perdónanos por favor.

—Pídele perdón a alguien más— dijo Wanda con una voz terriblemente grave y se lanzó a ella intentando ahorcarla, Lorna comenzó a forcejear buscando las muñecas de su hermana para detenerlas y que no lograra alcanzar su cuello

—Disculpa— con su pie la aventó lejos haciendo tiempo para quitar el pestillo y salir corriendo —Pietro ¿Dónde mierda estás? — corrió a la cocina, no quería hacerlo pero tomó un cuchillo afilado para defenderse, llorando se fue deslizando hasta quedarse en el piso ¿Por qué, por qué tuvo que seguirle la corriente a su hermano y jugar ése estúpido juego? ¿En qué mierda se había metido?

Entretanto, el albino corría lo más rápido que podía para no dejar solas a las chicas y porque algo malo presentía, de repente en un puente peatonal se topó con John, comenzó a gritarle para saludarlo pero éste parecía pelear con algo o alguien porque gritaba y manoteaba, algo no andaba bien, corrió más rápido para auxiliarlo pero cuando estaba por llegar a las escaleras escuchó una detonación, su cuerpo se heló por unos segundos hasta que reaccionó, subió las escaleras lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitieron

—¡John! — gritó pero se quedó petrificado cuando llegó al final, St. John Allerdyce yacía en el suelo con un agujero en la cabeza y una pistola en su mano, aterrado se agachó, llevó sus manos a manos y volteaba a ambos lados ¿qué hacía? ¿A quién le pedía ayuda? Llamó a la policía, sus hermanas podían esperar un poco más —Por Dios John ¿Qué hiciste? — se preguntó aún temblando, en ése momento el demonio al que llaman Nightcrawler se presentó ante él

—Hola, hermoso lo que hice con tu amigo ¿no? — su piel oscura, sus uñas y dientes afilados y una cola que bailaba de aquí a allá paralizó a Pietro que terminó por desmayarse.

En casa de los Maximoff Lorna seguía defendiéndose de Wanda quien hablaba con una voz mucho más gruesa que la que tenía, estaba segura que no era ella, era alguien más, por absurdo que suene estaba segura que la habían poseído

—¿Hermanita? ¿Quieres jugar a las escondidas? — preguntó esa grave voz, la chica se hizo bolita y escondió entre la estufa y la barra del desayunador, ahogaba sus sollozos para que no fuera a encontrarla pero fue en vano —¡AQUÍ ESTÁS! — Lorna gritó histérica y mostró el cuchillo con sus manos temblorosas, no quería lastimar a su hermana mayor pero tampoco quería que le hicieran daño

—¡Basta, aléjate y déjanos! Prometemos no volver a molestarlos pero déjenos por favor— suplicó

—Déjame pensarlo… ¡No! — entonces Wanda se lanzó sobre Lorna encajándose el cuchillo en un costado

—¡Wanda! — la presión fue tanta para la pobre chica que terminó desmayada

Magda llegó, el lugar estaba completamente en silencio y se le hizo extraño encontrarlo así, fue a investigar a los cuartos pero ninguno de sus hijos estaba ahí, se dirigió a la cocina soltando un grito desgarrador, el piso bañado en sangre con Wanda y Lorna heridas, de inmediato llamó a una ambulancia para atender a sus hijas, después de ello le marcó a Pietro pero éste nunca contestó.

En el hospital Wanda desgarraba su voz que fue un demonio quien la poseyó e hirió a su hermana, que no fue ella, que era totalmente inocente.

El tiempo pasó, Magda tuvo que ser fuerte porque su familia jamás pudo ser igual, Pietro jamás apareció, Lorna y Wanda terminaron en un hospital psiquiátrico pues después de confesarle a su madre que jugaron a la Ouija aseguraron que fueron demonios quienes destruyeron a su familia y mataron a John, dicen también que ellos fueron los que se llevaron a Pietro al mismísimo infierno. Una noche mientras Magda hacía sus deberes de limpieza en el cuarto de Pietro encontró la tabla de Ouija y aseguró escuchar los lamentos de su hijo venir desde ahí.


End file.
